(Death To) The Mad World
by Lynccari
Summary: One-shot special about my Strawberr Character fiction. SPOILERS!


A/N; SPOILER ALERT !

The story from Bakumin's childhood. The story is written like Another Note - book from someone else's point of view. In this case, the teller is Cheshire . He will be more information during the head fic, so stay involved !

Intelligent children of all that is ordinary people would say different , can contain a completely new dimension . We see the reproduction of mosquitoes up to something that others do not know , even if we noteeraisi it in any way .

This was also the Bakumi's case. She knew she was different from the others, smarter than the other. She got straight as in high school -level tests with full points. She bit the other children as the sign of frustration. It was, therefore, in her opinion, the only way to get justice was to break into the White House in the network and kill people in retaliation. The house was safe until that day, and the day turned from defense into a young girl's weapon in a few minutes. The then president's wife and eldest child were killed, until four hours after she was arrested and network driven back to normal. The White House wanted to keep this intelligent, 13 -year-old girl as a secret and possibly increase his agent. "Error" set off a very questionable means - it was argued that this was a terrorist attack. Bakumi did not want to help the country, which had killed her parents. A country that had driven her to that point. But Quillish Wammy, which is also known as Watari, as well as L, which was at White House events to promote a link to Bakumi's arrest, had a chance to rescue the girl. L had learned Bakumin Aoi Martina - which was an anagram of the Japanese way to express Moriarty ( moriaati ) , Sherlock Holmes books most famous criminal.

Bakumi began tentative first steps into Wammy's House. Her eyes burned clean at all times anger - anger towards the people, which prevented her from taking what if she wanted to. Bakumi thought for a long time in the world to be only for the purpose of his mother and father would have been able to rest in peace. She also thought he was smarter than others, at the White House in the case until he encountered the peer. This detective called L, who managed to pull her nose perfectly and made her ridiculous, in her own evil looked eyes. She was angry because of it, also. She hated the whole world, time and place. And it continued for a long period of time.

But, little by little, she had accepted the position as an orphan and eventually participated in the activities of the orphanage . Wammy's House is a school for kids like us. Bakumi, for which he began to self- determination to be called, also wanted something from L. But it was not this crossing. It was not stepping on his nose. And certainly not in challenging him.

Bakumi wanted the man who had stopped her. That brings us to the topic.

It Wammy's Houses was a very ordinary afternoon. Children ran in the yard, so quotation marks day of school was over. Bakumi did their own thing - after all, he was not interested in going to prejudge the other way until late at night with books. They wanted others to succeed. Bakumi wanted something as boring as the occupation of the police, which she got bullied and what Roger had to have a bit of a sermon. "You can't aim for less than your abilities," the old man had said, but K did not listen. The girl wanted to deliberately burn all other paths. That damned fermented herring, Bakumi thought, brushing her hair . They were at that time still with long hair, which was a slightly curly edge. It's my life; that's what she groaned quietly taking off her coat hanger. She stepped out of the door. Outside it was cold, autumn, and winter was coming up the middle. Bakumi didn't care. He started to walk to the other children and the number of the leaf over.

"Where are you going?" Was some question, but Bakumi did not want to bother his head with it. This young woman's first, just completed fifteen years, was strong, and she knew how to defend herself. At least so it seemed to her as she stepped back another step . She knew she was on her own at the moment you stepped out of the house on a path. Some of the children ran in panic into the Roger screaming for help. Then Bakumi began to run. She ran as fast as his feet went, knowing the road. She was not being stopped by anyone. And by anything.

Bakumi was lucky to have seen herself as a child. Although she had no friends, she had always been parents - father of a great work, which ensured a roof over their heads and the mother of excellent chef skills. That night, when government agents killed by the programmer officer Kimura and his wife, no one thought about what would happen to a teen -aged daughter. They cared only for a program to be able to destroy the enemy network. Indifference. It was a very foreign feeling of a girl who had it all. It also gave birth to bitterness and hatred in Bakumi, but even if she felt rejected, she would always have her intellect and instinct to survive. It did not change from years back.

She resorted to them, even when the search for L is a gloomy autumn's very painful for three weeks, therefore, literally. His chest hurt heart because often, but especially during those weeks . It was that same girl think that no one be sad, if she would die. I doubt it. She had no friends, no one knew of her existence. That's why she was afraid. She was afraid to die before you would achieve nothing. Other than chaos and a bunch of dead bodies with blood. But she didn't cry.

Bakumi, however, reached the same person who had almost got her behind bars. L was backward at the hotel , for which there just no one knew . It was a shame with Bakumi's opinion, he would have gladly spent the night in a hotel . From there, conveyed to the old cottage feel - and that's what the L- incited there was free internet access . After all, the detective can't solve anything without a net. The ideal place to keep themselves somehow hidden from others. Bakumi chest was compressing when she went into a room. She would heart attack, she was sure of it. It's about time that Satan would come and corrected me away, the girl thought. She managed to open the hotel room door, before collapsed on the floor. The last thing she knew before she left the sense that someone pulled her into the room.

Bakumi did not know how long she was unconscious. She was not interested in the other hand, the fact snippet compare. The room was dark, which just suited to her. He could not bear to light the scene after at least two hours. In the best case, the hours, if there was a pair of sunglasses. The only light came from the computer, which sat beside the boy.

A boy?

Bakumi sat up. The boy, who was sitting in weird upright in the chair in front of a computer, the image is not responsible for detective. At least, that picture, which a room uninvited foreign had on her own. The boy had black hair, style as Bomber and long-sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. He seemed to put in mildly madhouse. However, Bakumi knew. That boy, who was not much older - or younger - than he actually was, was L. It was even amusing to think that this was a freak caused her even more pain than before. Like Danny the Dog .

She looked at boy's eye contact. This had not slept in weeks, so this seemed the eyes, and even in the dark Bakumi realized that this guy was pale. Although Bakumi was a blonde, a genetic likelihood of the factory, she had a pure Japanese origin describing the skin tone. Although Bakumi could even have imagined that L would be his peers, she was still surprised. It would even seem wiser ... or less crazy genius. Now, this boy looked up surprised. The girl did not immediately found strength to stand up, so the closer contact is not immediately established.

"Well," L said. From the moment Bakumi knew that the L memory her even more, even though she had lost this with flying colors.

"You're awake."

"Health problems," Bakumi said, even though it did not seem interested in her conversation partner a damn. She was dripping with sweat, risking her anger at the scene after. She went into the bathroom without switching the lights in there and used the hotel bathrobes to cover them ignoring the L- reaction. Stripping it would only take a few minutes to a couple of hours, until the clothes are dry. That, too, has felt like a very long time. K had a brother, in fact, half-brother of her father's previous marriage, but they did not see each other naked. Thus, this was a completely new girl and red got lost on her face much faster than before. She didn't come out of there.

"Get out of there," L had said. Bakumi cursed in her mind, that she was even considered using a "what hits your hand" method let alone resorted to it, but it was already too late. She also cursed the interlocutor's ignorance and/or lack of empathy. Bakumi, however, decided to take the bull by the horns and go to the front of the boy. Bathroom was white and it matched the L- shirt. They created a new eye-contact with each other. L did not say anything.

"Lawliet ," said that a special weirdo. Bakumi knew right away that it was a family name. The girl took a beautiful poses and said her name, trust, and a new, slightly different friendship between the counterweight and the beginning;

"Kiyoto."

She and L, therefore, met face to face with that air. The two knew each other both names - at least one. L never told Bakumi his first name and K never told him her last name. But still , they are the names of both had nail to back of the head of both, and they both got Watari exception - only they - to use these names for each other. The next event, which, I'll tell you, it came to pass when they were 18 years of age. They had been dating a year, more or less active.

Bakumi, or K, as she was known, was then cut her hair. Although she was officially Wammy's House resident, she was escorted to adopt. This was an experiment in which she had unknowingly agreed - she made those changes in the environment, because she wanted to return to society. It's either managed or not, everyone got to choose the outcome. The then family, her get out from Harvard with good papers, had forced her to cut the hair. Bakumi's the whole style changed since then. She found her fact to punk music. She's way should the L- away from the public's eyes, the Scot screens and rivets. This was a surprise to L - "girlfriends" style changed.

"What are you wearing ? " L asked, puzzled, and could secretly be wondering about the style fit for K much better than the previous.

"I do not yourself?" Was the reply. "You used to worn in that same last time."

So, there was no discussion about that any more. Bakumi sat down in the nearest chair, digging up a tequila and took a big gulp . L noticed a young woman's hair, but did not say anything. He had learned to Bakumi as Kiyoto to the extent that he knew the hair of the life and death - such as the women seemed to age and status. His silence was in vain. Bakumi had learned to read this Lawliet a little bit.

"I hate this style myself," she said, even if meant her hair. The silence was therefore to be expected. Bakumi had in mind the things that had had time to do it causes pain and sorrow. She did not think about until the end, was full of anger, and now repented - intelligent personalities in the end were the people. Bakumi found it the most awful way – with guilt. She tried, therefore, to keep the kids Wammy's House on the straight and narrow path. In particular, a one boy called Beyond Birthday, though it was spilled. Beyond murdered three people in Los Angeles and then tried to kill himself. Still, K believed that this would have remained on the road, where she guided us. And it ate her. Creepy.

"I hacked into the network," she said finally.

"I know" L said, though he knew the identity of Bakumi for two hours afterwards.

"But you did not, how I did it."

"It was THE program."

'Own handwriting."

Bakumi did not expect any comments her boyfriend. Guilt erupted feeling confused, then tears. L fell silent. He gave a piece of cake to her as comfort, which she is concerned. K was much more grown than L while between them there were a few IQ points to and two months difference in age. Bakumi resulted only in the latter. After receiving a heap of self- Bakumi looked L with serious face. The most serious expression which she had created on her face.

"I'm an experiment," said Bakumi serious.

"!hat kind of" asked, and does not really understand the words of his girlfriend. Bakumi had wanted to live like before. Same kind of life when her parents were still alive.

"A failure," was the reply. " We can't do normal people alike. "

Again, the silence, the other party was not much interested in the end of the day. K had forgotten geniuses, even fared in the outside world. The silence after the Bakumi kissed L is on the lips. Kiss tasted a bittersweet to young man's mouth, partially filled with tears. Caresses they did not go further gone.

"However, we are pretty lucky," she said, and then his face twisted in a bright smile. "After all, we have each other."

L wasn't argued against. Lucky he was not sure about equality, but they have each other - if not "special" friends, as far as normal . Although anger as men, but they spent together was interesting.

"See you later, okay?"

Bakumi were the police when you were twenty years old, the age of majority in Japan. American government managed to find him, but she slipped. It was an L's due. She was referred to as the Bakumi Kobayashi, CSI agent, who did not just errors. Despite this, Bakumi not be associated with one of the American agent organizations on the ground that the land would be forgiven. On the contrary - she just hid her anger and was able to clear it at someone in someplace, when the pain was to go to be superior. She just wanted to be very close to their parents - they were in fact buried in New York City, where Bakumi was at work.

He was the subject of admiration and envy . No one knew the road was full of sharp rocks . So sharp that some scars even better.

She was first very intelligent a child, then a cold-blooded murderer. Then the child, among others, which she hated so badly. But in the end she found herself lucky - he had friends. She was not an outcast anymore. After all, she also found love. The boy was much more special than she was, from his mind and manners, but opposites attract. Although the relationship was frozen for some time, somehow feel that Bakumi and L can find it again.

"I hope you do not publish that."

I turned around in my chair, which was able to turn 360 degrees, and I looked the eyes that looked familiar. Bakumi looked at me like he wanted to tear my script, and criticized only. But I did it just for my own pleasure, and partly as an exercise, I found the instructions for life times. I could write something, even if my life was not very interesting, before the interred Kira case. Old is a spare, including writing instruments. Also, I always believed in person whom just I just told.

"Cheshire, are you going to publish that?" Was the question with quizzes tone. Bakumi did not want anyone to know her and L's between things, or her past. I got my information by asking many times in day for half years. I put the manuscript, which had been accumulated in the report, despite a few hundred page, in my desk drawer. Then I looked at K's eyes. They had the same appearance chocolate than that Mello was eating.

"I won't," I replied calmly. I got up from my chair. On the table rested on the typewriter, the protagonist of this report was bestowed. I'm with her compared to I was the mouse, although we are pretty close to the same style. Bakumi dared to use more patterns, I settled for a flat black. Each excels in a way.

"But I can read it when I have time."

And I trusted it, and I am confident that more and more. That someone sees me.


End file.
